


Liquorice || Sweet Pea

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale
Summary: Song: Shattered Ring - SZA





	Liquorice || Sweet Pea

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Shattered Ring - SZA

Sweet Pea had it hard for Y/N, everyone one in Southside High knew. No one dared to touch her, not wanting to face her or Sweet Pea’s raft.

Sweet Pea loved the way you could hear your heals click all away down the hallway, lips painted the perfect shade of red, hair always picture perfect, while her long acrylic nails twirled a piece of liquorice in between her fingers when she was taking a bite. It was always liquorice, it was her favorite.

“Hey, dollface.” Sweet Pea said as he slid into the lunch table Y/N was sitting at, chewing on a piece of liquorice.

“Sweets,” she greeted, looking up at him through her mascara covered lashes, a smirk ghosting her red lips.

“How’s your day been?” He asked, fascinated with her already.

“Could be better,” she stopped, letting her eyes wonder the cafeteria, then landing on Pea, a smile forming on her lips. “But it’s starting to get better.”

Sweet Pea didn’t miss the sparkle in her eyes as the words left her lips, or the way his heart missed a beat with her flirting. Y/N was his weakness.

“Is that so, babydoll?” He asked, leaning towards her.

“Maybe,” she shrugged, batting her eyelashes as she looked up at Pea, taking a bite of liquorice.

“Well how about I make sure your day gets better at 7 tonight?” He holds her glaze.

“Okay,” a smirk formed on her lips.

“Great!” he leaned down and took a bite out of her liquorice before waking off, Y/N didn’t miss it when Sweet Pea looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk on her face.

This date was going to be interesting, she thought.


End file.
